


Two Kings, One Heart

by mithrilbikini (liasangria)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini
Summary: The King of Dale and the King of Mirkwood share a moment.





	Two Kings, One Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wenderful52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenderful52/gifts).




End file.
